Don't Let Go
by MishaFox113
Summary: Dive deep into the relationship of Pathfinder Ryder and the roguishly handsome outlaw spy Reyes Vidal. Explore the depths of their budding romance, surrounded by trouble and intrigue on a dangerous world. Secrets are the lifeblood of Kadara Port, will the Pathfinder crack the enigma?
1. First Shot

**_AN: Hello dear readers, it's been many years since I've written any fanfics, one shots, or even drabbles. Mass Effect Andromeda has spurred a new flame in my conscience that I couldn't ignore._**

 ** _For clarity, this is based after meeting Reyes but before the Precious Cargo side quest with his ex-lover._**

 ** _Disclaimer, I own nothing other than my mind_**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

First Shot:

Ryder could feel the sweat trickling down the small of her back. Crouched on a rocky outcrop overlooking an Outlaw encampment, the heat of Kadara didn't compare to Elaadens sweltering temperatures, so Ryder didn't worry as much about her gear.

"Vidal better be right about this..." Vetra mumbled, positioned a few yards down the rocky terrain, ready for the first shot. Shifting his massive weight Drack grunted, "Doesn't matter to me, I still get to crack some skulls." Ryder could hear the grin in Drack's voice.

 _"Pathfinder, the outlaws are switching guard shifts. Now is the appropriate time to infiltrate."_

 _"Thanks Sam."_

Adjusting the scope of her Black Widow sniper rifle, the crosshairs set on an outlaw below, she said, "Alright, let's do this. Could get messy."

Two empty magazines later the encampment was quiet and still, except for Ryders team, who were searching through the deceased outlaws and the prefabricated buildings for intel and any gear or supplies worth taking.

"Find anything yet, Vetra?" Ryder said, sifting through a storage container. It was filled with spare parts, along with a few discarded food containers.

 _These outlaws were pretty sloppy. Who leaves empty food containers lying around in odd places._

Only mildly disgusted Ryder lets the lid of the storage container close.

"Not yet mostly useless-oh. Yeah, here." Vetra tossed the datapad to Ryder, then she continued to search the desk drawers for anything else that caught her smugglers eye. Drack was in another room searching through the outlaws weapon cache.

"Sam, a little help, this thing is past my skill of decryption."

"Of course, Pathfinder."

Seconds later the datapad unlocks and Ryder is overwhelmed by the number of correspondence between the two Outlaw gangs she had been hunting for days.

 _This is everything I need to track these guys down. Once we get this done we can all take some down time. A shower sounds nice, right about now._

Glancing up at her teammates from the datapad Ryder shakes herself out of her thoughts.

"This is it, let's get back to Kadara Port."

Ryder stood impatiently in the empty VIP room of Tartarus. Reyes hadn't responded to her comms, as the team was making their way back to the mountain fortification that was Kadara Port.

She was seconds away from walking out of the club, back to the Tempest to get herself and her gear cleaned. Vetra and Drack had already excused themselves to the Tempest, the latter going to Kralla's Song.

"Ryder," An accented voice said behind her, "I was sure you would have left by now. I am too irresistible, hm?"

Ryder spun around to face the doorway. Reyes was leaning against the frame, a smirk growing on his face. His hazel eyes shining with amusement and an intensity Ryder wasn't willing to admit.

"I've been waiting for well over thirty minutes, Vidal. What in the cluster was so important you couldn't at the very least-" She stopped herself and ran her gloved fingers through her short cropped hair. Her thoughts drawn inward, focusing on everything surrounding the rogue, who standing a few paces in front of her.

She needed him, as much as she didn't want to admit it, to gather intel Vetra couldn't, and to help her solidify Initiative influences. The outlaws and exiles of Kadara weren't trusting of one another, even on a good day. Expecting them to trust a Pathfinder so soon after a handful of days was wishful thinking.

Ryder found herself inadvertently relying on the spy to help her engage and sort through intelligence on the various factions in the port. A day after landing on Kadara, she had been emailed by Angaran Ops about the sly Reyes Vidal and how to reach him.

The moment they met in Kralla's Song he was openly flirtatious and Ryder was unsure of how to handle it. Deciding that the mission was more important than her own curiosity she politely evaded his probing questions and tried to stick to business. She didn't always succeed.

A solid moment later, Reyes stepped into the room, unmistakably sure of his own sensuality. He moved as though he knew the kind of attention he could draw. Still wearing a smirk he stepped close to Ryder, far more close than most people.

"I had an emergency business meeting. Must you hold that against me, Pathfinder?" He leaned imperceptibly closer, his breath ghosting by her cheek. "I am a busy man, as you know. Many people yearn for my... _attention_."

Staring into his eyes for a moment, her eyes inadvertently flicked to his dark lips.

Lingered.

"I don't have time for your games. I found the datapad." She smoothly broke her gaze from his face, pulled out the datapad and pressed it to his chest while fluidly taking a step back to distance herself.

"Lets focus on the task at hand. I have enough distractions as it is, Reyes." Ryder glanced away from him and down at her Omni Tool, to keep herself from drowning in his gaze, so she missed the long look he gave her.

Without a word Reyes glanced down at the datapad in his hands and swiftly scrolled through the messages, a soft crease forming between his eyebrows.

"This is good intel Ryder," he looked up a full grin spreading on his face, "So, what's the plan then?"

Ryder walked over to the couch, sat wearily down, and without realizing it she found herself reacting to his large grin, a small smile forming on her lips. She gestured for Reyes to join her. He sat down, handed her the pad, and watched her scroll through to specific messages.

After a few minutes, Ryder pulled out her own datapad and pulled up a map of Kadara, pin pointing locations that coincided with the outlaw camps from the once encrypted datapad.

"I was thinking, if we hit here and...here, I may be able to break the blockade they have set up. Then I can call in for Initiative and Angaran assistance to seize control of the area. After that the Initiative can start transporting key resources from the zone."

Reyes leaned back his fingers stroking his chin, a far away look in his eyes. "That could work. Yes, I believe I have a few connections that could help destabilize the blockade for when you strike. I will contact them but," he held up a finger, a grin forming, "Since you're Initiative will be getting so much from this operation, I require something in exchange."

Seeing the corners of Ryders mouth beginning to turn down in a frown he said, "Nothing inappropriate Ryder. Just, a drink. To celebrate our lasting friendship and cooperation."

Knowing that she needed his support she grudgingly agreed, "Okay. However, I need to get out of this armor first." Immediately after the words tumbled from her mouth she could feel heat flush her neck and cheeks. Standing up swiftly with her datapad clutched in her hands she grimaced, "That...came out wrong- I need to go." Ryder swiftly walked out of the room, embarrassment burning her cheeks, but before she could make a quick retreat Reyes called out, amusement coloring his voice, "I will send you a message soon, Pathfinder, and I can't wait to see what lies underneath that armor."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 ** _AN: As a side note, I have finished Andromeda and my character romanced Jaal in the end but I got really attached to Reyes and I believe that is what caused this idea to blossom in my head. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know how I did in the comments, or feel free to PM me._**


	2. Burden

**_AN: Hello dear readers! Quick update: This will be following the game as closely as I can but with some head canon and AU tendencies, to incorporate a more involved relationship. As always, enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer, I own nothing other than my mind_**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Burden

It had been a few days since Ryder with the help of Initiative and Angaran forces had broken the outlaw blockade of a supply zone. She was lucky the Resistance had a team to spare. She was informed by Jaal, after the operations success, that he pulled a few strings since she got Vehn Terev into angaran custody.

She had been avoiding Reyes since. He had left a couple of e-mails, nothing innately important, just short messages about various happenings on the planet.

Padding back from the cargo bay on the Tempest, Ryder walked into her quarters, towel slung over her shoulder, sweat gleaming on her skin.

"Ryder, you have new e-mail."

"Is it Reyes?"

"Yes. Perhaps you should read it."

Grunting with exasperation she stopped by her terminal and opened the e-mail. It read:

»Ryder,

I know you've been avoiding me but we need to talk. It's important and could save lives, angaran lives.

Regards,

Reyes Vidal

P.S. See you soon, Pathfinder.«

 _Damn. Of course he would say it like that._

"Sam, let Liam and Jaal know we're heading out in an hour."

"Jaal is not currently on the Tempest, but I have informed them both."

She raised an eyebrow, "Hm, I thought he didn't like Kadara."

"He left with Drack while you were exercising, Pathfinder."

Grinning she said, "Oh, I see, Drack must be trying to help him acclimate, by way of alcohol."

Ryder walked out of her room towards the communal showers. Once inside she quickly peeled her sweat soaked clothes off, threw them on a bench and stepped into the shower. Heat spewed forth and pelted down her body.

 _Damn, my muscles are aching. Perhaps I should have taken it a little easier with Cora today._

Shrugging her shoulders under the torrent of water, she quickly rinsed off. Lathering up a cloth, Ryder relished in the comfort of a hot shower and scented bath soap.

A few minutes later she was sitting on her bed drying her hair half pulling, half yanking, the under suit of her armor on.

A knock on the door caused her to throw her towel down, and she finished pulling on the under suit. "Hey, Pathfinder, you ready to go?" Liam's voice called out.

"Yeah, just a sec." She zipped the suit up then grabbed her boots. Opening the door she smiled at Liam, "Let's go see what trouble is brewing in the rogues den."

"Jaal is down at Kralla's Song, he apparently got distracted by Drack's war stories. Figured we could grab him then go," Liam said following Ryder to the exit ramp of the Tempest.

"Drack's war stories _are_ hard to pass up. Hopefully he hasn't drank our resident angaran under the table." she replied. Liam grinned at her as they exited the docking bay, towards Kralla's Song.

They saw an Angaran body, blue blood pooled underneath. An Outcast guard was standing nearby, while two spectators looked on in mild boredom.

"You've all seen a dead body before, move along," the guard said.

One of the spectators sighed, "The Charlatan strikes again," and proceeded to walk off towards the bar, just as Jaal exited to see Ryder and Liam standing near the body.

"Oh no, what happened here?" Jaal walked closer and knelt near the body.

Ryder scanned the body then Sam said, "He is Angaran. There are multiple lacerations on the face and abdomen."

The guard shifted uncomfortably mumbling under his breath, "Another body. I don't get paid enough for this shit."

Looking away from the sorrow stricken Jaal, Ryder asked, "There's been more than one murder?"

"Seven by my count, but that's all I know."

"Damn. This is serious Pathfinder," Liam said the gravity of the situation tugging his shoulders down.

Kneeling down next to Jaal, Ryder put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Jaal, did you know him?"

"No," he pauses, tearing his gaze from the bloody form, then stands up pulling Ryder with him, "Let us go speak with Shena, at the Tartarus. I wish to hear what he has to say about this."

Ryder stepped up to the VIP lounge door, the music loud and thumping in her skull, as it opens she sees an asari drink waitress starting to walk towards the door, and she hears Reyes say, "Tell her to call later- I'm drinking, and leave the bottle. I'll want it later."

Walking into the room Reyes calls out, "Ah seeing you is like a breath of fresh air," and he stands up a smile on his face. "I am glad you're here. I'm sure you've seen the issue I wanted to talk about."

"I have, the poor soul was outside of Kralla's Song. Some of the locals were saying that it's the Charlatans handiwork."

Jaal shifts his weight the emotion plain in his voice, "If it was this, Charlatan, they will not wish to cross paths with me. This is a terrible thing."

Liam nods agreement, "And even if it isn't them, then whoever did it will pay. We have enough to worry about with the Kett, without having our own people fighting and murdering one another."

"I agree with you both, but I don't buy it. The Charlatan is discreet, careful. Whoever did this wanted the bodies to be found."

Ryder says as an afterthought, "They're making a statement."

Reyes nodded, "Yes, but to whom?"

"Maybe the killer is pissed about how Sloane is running this place," Liam offered helpfully.

Shaking his head Reyes replied, "Less than a third of the victims are Outcasts. No, if I were a betting man- and I am- I'd say it was the Roekaar."

"Why would a Roekaar be in Kadara Port," Jaal said looking shocked, "This would be the last place they would want to be."

Shrugging Reyes said, "Well Kadara Port _was_ Angaran built, and before Sloane, Angaran run. Perhaps this Roekaar came to find new recuits suffering under the Outcast thumb, and things got out of hand."

They all stood there a moment letting the idea sink in, then Jaal spoke, "What about the Angaran victims? Were they Milky-Way sympathizers?"

Reyes nodded, his face grim, "Yes and they were killed for it. Problem is I've got no proof- and the Resistance doesn't want to antagonize the Roekaar."

Crossing her arms across her chest Ryder said, "So that's why you e-mailed me. You need our help to go out and gather evidence to use against the Roekaar."

Grinning with a twinkle in his eyes, "I need your AI, you're a bonus, Pathfinder."

Feeling herself flush Ryder replied, "Then we should get to it then. The longer we wait the colder the trail." Jaal and Liam started toward the exit, with Ryder close on their heels.

"A moment Pathfinder, we have one last thing to discuss," and looking pointedly at Ryders companions, they glanced at her and she nodded reluctantly.

Standing alone in the middle of the room, feeling vulnerable, she decided to tackle the elephant in the room.

"Ok...look Reyes, I really appreciate the help you've given me and the Initiative these past couple of weeks, you've helped more than you know," pausing awkwardly, Ryder looked over at him. His face was inscrutable, so she blurted out swiftly, "I can't let my feelings interfere with my job. There is so much at stake, so much riding on me being able to shoulder this burden and stabilize this cluster for all of us."

She watched him move closer until he was standing right before her, a curious expression on his face. The look he wore was a mixture of longing, pain, and a small flicker of pity.

"Let me help you. You no longer have to do everything on your own." He reached out his hand toward hers, not quite touching it, giving her the chance to respond.

Ryder's mind flashed back to memories of her mothers death; Scott's medical trauma; her father's sacrifice. There were many nights aboard the Tempest where she would replay memories, through Sam. The pain and loss were close to overwhelming her. She felt that some nights the nightmares would push her over the edge.

 _I've never felt so alone. This ache in my chest hasn't faded even though I've surrounded myself with friends. What will it take to rid myself of this pain?_

"Perhaps..." she trailed off, looked down at their hands, clasped together.

 _Oh, when did I take his hand?_

Looking up at him, into those golden hazel eyes, she was sure he would hear how hard and loud her heart was beating.

 _Perhaps a distraction will help..._

"Ryder...I'm here. You're no longer alone, Pathfinder." Reyes reached out and caressed her face with his free hand. "Now, go. Before your friends come back," he whispered, his accent thickening, voice deepening to a soft baritone.

Squeezing his hand gently Ryder stepped back, breaking their contact. Her face was flushed, but not because of embarrassment. With determination in her voice she said, "I'll be back soon. Then we can finish this conversation."

With a wink and a smile Reyes retorted, "With drinks."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 ** _Don't_** ** _forget to like, follow, and comment!_**


	3. Unflappable

Disclaimer, I own nothing other than my mind

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Unflappable

 _Well shit. This has gone from bad to worse, fast._

Being ushered at gun point by Roekaar into a cavern, connected to the building they had been in, wasn't what Ryder had in mind when she accepted to help Reyes with his investigation. They were surrounded by disgruntled angaran: some cleaning weapons, a few were training, the rest were watching Ryder and her team being escorted in. A female angaran, flanked on both sides by armed guards, walked up to were Ryder and her team were being held.

 _"Pathfinder, I have tried Mr. Vidal's personal communicator, there was no response."_

 _"Keep trying, Sam. This is a bad situation and I don't know if I can talk my way out of this. However, if I can keep them talking, perhaps Reyes will get here before it gets worse."_

"You are not welcome here, alien." the beautiful angaran said, her voice laced with disgust. "I don't have to tell you what happens next," she proceeded to draw a knife.

Ryder raised her hands in defense and said carefully, "Settle down. We only came here to talk. No need to be hasty."

The Roekaar leader grinning maliciously replied, "We don't talk to filthy outsiders. Especially the leader of their invasion force."

Jaal stepped forward and interjected, "Wait, what about one of your own?"

She spat, "You eat with them, travel with them, and smell like them. You are a disgrace. You shall bleed just like the others."

Ryder replied, "Don't let your hate poison you and those around you. We _can_ coexist."

She paused, a harsh smile on her face, "Like we are here on Kadara? Sloane is a liar and uses my people for her own gain."

Ryder took a short step forward protesting, "I'm not Sloane. I have helped the Angara at every turn."

Brandishing the knife again the angaran said, "No. You are all the same. Leeches feeding off of Heleus and my people." Out of no where the knife was shot from her hand, and she shouted in pain.

"Got your message, Ryder!" Reyes said half leaping down the stairs to the floor of the cavern, his rifle at the ready.

"About time, Reyes!"

"What? I have a good reason, I promise. You'll see in three..."

The female angaran fell back, yelling at her compatriots, "Don't just stand there fools, kill them!"

"Two..."

A second later there was a small explosion. One unfortunate Roekaar was standing right on top of the blast zone and his body parts littered the rocky floor. Shrapnel took down a few more Roekaar.

A smile forming around the edges of his mouth Reyes smoothly said, "Are you mad?"

Dropping down and rolling forward immediately after the explosion Ryder said, "Stop standing there gloating, and shoot!" She grabbed a fallen weapon and started blasting away at the now regrouping Roekaar. After all of the Roekaar had been eliminated, Ryder headed towards the exit with Reyes; Liam and Jaal were already in the other room, looking to scavenge any supplies or intel.

Pausing at the doorway his hand on her arm, "You did good Ryder," he smirked a smile dancing in his eyes, "I'll let all of the important people know who to thank."

Smiling up at him, her heart hurting less than it had in months, she replied, "We did good Reyes. Even though you were late...we make a good team."

Leaning closer to her and whispering in her ear, "Careful, Pathfinder- I'll start to think you like me."

Swallowing her knee jerk reaction to guard herself, Ryder turned her head, their lips were inches apart, "Would that be so bad? You help me, I help you." He stared at her, she could see the emotions flash over his face. It at once terrified and aroused her. "Do you need a lift back to the city, Reyes?"

Blinking he pulled back, "No, I brought my own transportation. Plus I don't think your teammates would care to share space with me." He glanced toward the other room, a hard to read expression on his face.

She followed his gaze, "Just because your a smuggler? Vetra is a smuggler, I don't think that lowers their opinion of you. Anyways, I should head out. I'll need to debrief my team and I'm sure you need to contact the Resistance and inform them about the state of our _friends_ down there."

He nodded and continued out the door, "Don't be a stranger, Pathfinder. You still owe me a drink."

Ryder watched his backside as he left, the view was good...very good.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

After the debriefing, paperwork, and overall mind numbing busy work, Ryder was able to escape the Tempest for a brief respite. She found her feet automatically taking her down into the Slums towards Tartarus.

 _Shit, I didn't even e-mail him to let him know I was coming. Let's hope he isn't busy._ Knocking on the door to Reyes' private room, Ryder heard a muffled noise through the door, but the music was as loud as usual, so hearing what was said was impossible.

Sliding the door open she saw Reyes at his terminal typing away. His hair was disheveled, and he was wearing a plain cream colored shirt and dark pants. He turned away from the console, irritation plain on his face, "I thought I told you to not interrupt...me..." his face went slack when he saw Ryder standing in the doorway. His eyes roamed her body, taking in her tank top, slim pants, and the headphones around her neck. "Ryder...What...I ah- ahem. Sorry, I wasn't expecting you," he said breathlessly, a hand running through his hair, making it stand up oddly.

Ryder crossed the room, concern filling her voice, "Reyes, are you okay? Have you slept since I saw you last?"

"How long ago did we last see one another?"

"Three days ago..." she trailed off watching his face.

He shrugged and moved toward the couch, grabbing a half full bottle of whiskey before plopping down. "Hmm, you still owe me a drink."

Moving to the couch with him Ryder leaned over and grabbed the bottle, "I don't think now is the time for that, Reyes. I should go, you need to sleep."

As she moved to get up from the couch, his hand shot out and grabbed her arm, there was a desperate look in his eyes, "No, stay. I need your help."

Ryder settled back down and angled to face him. "Tell me. What has the unflappable Shena, in such a state?"

Giving her a wan smile he replied, "I've had cargo stolen from me by a rival. I've used every resource available to me, but I'm not able to get a track on it. It could be only one person." Looking at her, his face showed just how tired and desperate he was.

Sighing but with a sly smile on her face Ryder said, "Alright, but not today. Today you're going to get cleaned up, sleep, and take me to dinner. Not in that order."

Raising an eyebrow at her playful tone Reyes grinned, "Oh, Ryder. I thought you would _never_ ask. I will get ready immediately." He stood up swiftly, excitement flickering to life in his eyes.

"Oh no you don't," she said chiding him. "Sleep first. I'll go inform my team that they've got extended leave for today."

He sank back down on the couch looking up at her. His eyes were tired, with dark circles underneath. Ryder reached out and caressed his face, combing his hair with her hand. His eyes flickered closed, face going slack. He looked younger. Leaning down she pressed a light kiss to the top of his head, "Comm me when you wake, Reyes." He mumbled incoherently, his body falling back to rest on the couch. Ryder stepped back, watching him a moment. The ache of pain in her chest fading minutely. It may never completely disappear, but with help, it could become bearable.

Back on the Tempest Ryder informed her crew that today and tomorrow were now designated as shore leave. Drack and Liam immediately dropped what they were doing to head down to Kralla's Song together. Peebee said she was too distracted by a new remnant object, but later she would be in the Tartarus getting drunk enough to fill the Tempest with gin. Gil and Jaal ended up going down to the port to find new tech. Gil wanted to hunt down improvements for the Nomad. Jaal was curious about the outlaw weaponry and tech he had seen in the Badlands. Kallo was determined to keep an eye on what Gil was purchasing for the Tempest, so he went with them. Cora, Vetra, Lexi, and Suvi cornered Ryder saying that the Pathfinder needed a day off, too.

"You need a girls day out, Ryder. We've had our noses to the grindstone long enough," Cora said, latching onto Ryder. On the other side Suvi had ahold of her arm as well, a beaming smile lit the Scots face. Lexi was in the lead, heading towards the exit of the Tempest.

"Yeah, Ryder, I need drinks, without the clamour of the guys around," Vetra said, a grin on her face. She was positioned behind the group, just in case Ryder tried to make a run for it.

"I think we could all use a proper drink after the chaos of the Badlands," the doctor agreed.

Looking back at the Tempest with a forlorn look Ryder said, "But...I have so much paperwork I need to get done- while I have time."

"It's not going anywhere Pathfinder," Suvi winked, "It'll be there in the morning, along with your hangover!" They all burst out laughing at Ryder's expense, helping to ease any remaining tension in the group.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Hours later found Lexi nursing a cocktail, Vetra was laughing raucously with Suvi, and Cora was probing Ryder about her whereabouts that morning.

Leaning closer to Ryder, Cora said in a false whisper, "So who's the lucky guy, Ryder?"

Ryder's face flushed hot from embarrassment, "I don't know what you're talking about Cora."

This peaked Vetra and Suvi's attention. "Oh? Ryder has a man? You go girl, " Vetra said.

"Ooo, lets guess who it is. If you guess wrong you take a shot. If you guess right, Ryder has to take a shot for every guess that it took to get the correct person, " Suvi said, excitement bubbling forth.

Before Ryder could protest Vetra chimed in, "I'm thinking Liam!"

Cora interrupted, "Nope, Liam would've announced it to the world already." They all looked at Ryder expectantly. She shook her head and Vetra downed a shot.

"What about Jaal, " Suvi said curiously. Another shake of the head, and another shot taken.

Then surprisingly Lexi piped up, "It's not one of the crew." She stared at Ryder, a triumphant if a slightly drunk, look on her face. Gulping down the rest of her whiskey, feeling the hot coil of it snake down her throat to pool warmly in her stomach, Ryder smiled bashfully.

"Damn, I knew it!" Cora exlaimed.

Vetra just laughed at the expression on Ryder's face. Suvi looked shocked, "Who is it Ryder? Anyone we know? Are they here on Kadara? Oh, duh they have to be, right Cora?"

"Makes sense, she did slip out of our training session this morning." Cora grumbled, knocking back a shot of her vodka. Even though Ryder was starting to enjoy the game she could feel something out of place, so she scoured the ground floor, then looked up to the second floor to see Reyes looking down at her. He was dressed simply; dark trousers, boots, and a dark royal blue shirt. Ryder's heart hammered in her chest, like a stampede of elephants. Tearing her eyes away from his face, she recovered herself so as not to raise suspicions from her friends.

 _"How long have I been at the Tartarus, Sam?"_

 _"For three hours, Pathfinder."_

 _"Shit."_

Glancing back up to the balcony she saw no sight of the dastardly rogue. _Where...?_ Covertly searching the room for his familiar figure she started when she heard his voice behind her.

"Why Pathfinder- are you standing me up on our date?"

The table turned to look at Reyes as he moved around to be in better view of the group. "Him?!" Vetra and Cora blurted out in unison.

Flashing a grin at the two, Reyes dipped a small bow to the table. "I do not speak for Ryder, but I will say- she owes me a drink and I owe her dinner." Feeling their gazes starting to flicker back to her, Ryder stood up abruptly, wobbled, then took the hand Reyes was offering.

"Ladies, " Reyes said as he secured Ryder's grasp on his arm with his hand. They walked to a table further away from the bar, to the cat calls and whistles of her friends. Even through the din of the music she could hear them laughing and cheering her on. Sitting down across from Ryder, Reyes apologized, "I'm sorry Ryder, but I was afraid that if you kept drinking, I'd miss out, and I desperately want your company tonight."

Ryder smiled warmly. "Ah, I was getting tired of those guys anyway. It'll be worse when I get back to the Tempest tonight," She sighed. Reyes nodded and caught the attention of a waitress. They ordered food, real food not nutrition rations. "How does this place have real food?" Ryder asked incredulously.

"It's not steaks or anything...but I have my ways, Pathfinder." He winked. Their whiskey was brought to the table and Reyes poured them two glasses.

Ryder absent mindedly tore up a napkin as he did so and said, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, than when you saw me last. Sleep deprivation is hazardous to my good looks. I am slightly embarrassed that you saw me like that," Pausing he watched her fidget. After a moment he reached out and stilled her hands, "You are nervous?"

"No...yes...maybe?" she shrugged helplessly. "I'm not very good with.. _dates_." She reached for her glass of whiskey and drained it.

With a raised eyebrow and a soft laugh escaping his lips he said, "Neither am I. I'm too shy for that nonsense." He sipped his whiskey, looking innocent.

Grinning she said, "Oh yeah. Super insecure. Liar."

"You caught me, red handed, Pathfinder. What will you do to me, now that I am at your mercy?"

She reached back out to his hands and entwined their fingers, "I can think of a few things." His hands were rough and warm. The alcohol had now spread luxuriously throughout her body. She was somewhere between tipsy and drunk.

 _Explains why I'm so bold right now._

The food arrived, fresh vegetables and an unknown meat. Ryder was too hungry to care and started digging in.

"Has it been awhile, Ryder?"

"For what? Real food? Hell yeah! The Tempest is normally stocked with nutrition blocks, and every once in a while we get vegetables from the Nexus' botanical garden or Cora's personal garden on the Tempest."

He laughed, "No I meant, this- our _date_."

Pausing she pretended to be preoccupied by her newly filled whiskey glass. "Uh, I mean yeah. Last relationship didn't work out. He didn't want to come with me to Heleus."

He nodded, sipping on his whiskey, "I won't say that it's been that long for me. I _am_ irresistible, but I've not met someone like you before, Pathfinder."

They fell into a comfortable silence, and once they were finished with their dinner Ryder said, "Come on, let's get out of here. I'd like to show off the Tempest to you."

Curious, Reyes got up and started to follow her out of the club. As she was passing close to the table where her crew was, Lexi called out to her through the music. "Just a moment Reyes, I'll be right out." He nodded and continued towards the ground floor exit.

"Alright, alright you guys can pester me tomorrow. I promise." Ryder held up her hands in defense, laughing at the clamour they made, trying to ask about Reyes.

"Hey Ryder, what'd you do to get a piece like that," Vetra said grinning. Suvi giggled, and leaned against Vetra, her face was flushed.

"Perhaps you guys should cut out the drinks soon, Suvi looks like she's about to fall out." Turning to Lexi, Ryder questioned, "What'd you need Doc?"

Cora collapsed into a fit of laughter, Lexi tried to quiet her, but didn't succeed. So she continued, "Ryder...make sure you- ahem, use protection." Ryder's eyes went wide and heat grew up her neck, into her cheeks.

"Damn, Lexi. Surely Ryder isn't a virgin!" Vetra exclaimed.

"Damn straight, Vetra. Shame on you doctor," Ryder said acting like she was offended. She laughed with them, "I'll see you guys back at the ship. Be careful heading back, it's getting dark."

Then she departed their company and went to meet Reyes outside.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 ** _Don't forget to like, follow, and comment!_**


	4. Two Fingers

Disclaimer, I own nothing other than my mind

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Two Fingers

"Sam, is anyone aboard the ship?"

"Just Kallo, Pathfinder. He is currently watching a Salarian soap opera vid in the cockpit."

Grasping Reyes' hand Ryder pulled him towards the cargo bay. "Let me show you the best ship in the cluster." Her statement brought a grin to his face.

They walked further into the cargo room. The Nomad was on the lift for repairs, tools still laid where they had been discarded earlier that day. The cargo room smelled faintly of oil and coolant. Reyes' head was on a swivel, trying to take in everything at once. "Wow Ryder, this _is_ amazing. You've got state of the art equipment here. You're very lucky."

"Yeah I am. Kallo and Gil keep her running smoothly, when they're not bickering like old hens. I'm lucky to have them, though." Smiling she grabbed his hand, "Let me introduce you to Kallo."

As they walked through the corridor Ryder pointed out rooms as they passed. They approached the ladder and as always Reyes was a gentleman, and let Ryder go first, though truthfully he just wanted an excuse to watch her from behind. He stood below her, hands on his hips, admiring her backside as she climbed. Ryder got to the lip of the floor and glanced down, which prompted a wink from Reyes. Laughing she stepped off and said, "Come on."

He quickly followed her up the ladder, stepped off next to her and slid a hand around her waist. He buried his face in her neck before she could blink. She fit against him like two trees that had twisted together as they grew, until they were one. They stood there entangled for a handful of heartbeats then Reyes stirred, lifted his head and whispered against her ear, "The sooner the introduction is done, the faster I get you all to myself." This spurred Ryder into action, the thought of him, intimate and raw, made her blood race.

Ryder entered the cockpit with Reyes and quietly knocked to let Kallo know he had company. Kallo paused his video and turned to see who had interrupted him. He grinned and waved, though there was a question lingering in his dark eyes. "Hey Kallo, sorry to bother you. Just wanted to let you know I was back. Oh, this is Reyes, I'm showing the Tempest off to him," Ryder said trying to sound aloof.

Reyes walked up to Kallo holding out a hand, "Reyes Vidal, Resistance informant and smuggler. Glad to meet the pilot keeping our Pathfinder out of harms way."

They shook hands as Kallo replied, his voice light, "Sometimes I fly her into the trouble, but most of the time she gets herself into it. Well she gets us out of it, too."

Reyes laughed with the Salarian pilot and Ryder feeling only a little embarrassed said, "If you need me we'll be downstairs having a drink," She pulled Reyes back towards the door of the cockpit, past Peebee's empty room.

"Of course, Pathfinder." Kallo waved a cheery goodbye and sat back down. He resumed his soap opera and the room filled with the sound of overacting Salarians with dramatic music woven throughout the dialogue for the best emotional effect.

The pair made their way down to Ryder's quarters. As soon as they entered the room Reyes began to wander around, his eyes roving restlessly over the small odds and ends that Ryder had displayed in her quarters. Ryder walked to her desk and procured a crystal decanter of whiskey from within, and inside the bottle was a six hundred and twenty year old scotch. Ryder was fond of the brand and six hundred years surely made it even better. Her excitement bubbled up at the thought of the quality of the alcohol that would be hitting her tastebuds momentarily. "How would you like your scotch," she said, pouring two fingers of the scotch into her crystal glass.

Reyes joined her at the desk, eyeballing her ship models while Ryder slowly appreciated the liquor. "Quite a collection," he said pointedly looking at the bottle of scotch. He reached out gently and took the decanter from her desk, raised it to his lips and took a generous swig of it. He put the cap back on the bottle and admired it appreciatively, then he set the decanter down, and slid his arms around Ryder's hips and pulled closer. His hazel eyes were soft as he said, "You are magnificent, Ryder." His fingers brushed her shoulders tracing the strap of her tank top. Her skin was supple and there was a small explosion of freckles skattered across her shoulders. Reyes felt himself drawn to them. His lips ached to feel her skin. Ryder's eyes fluttered closed, reveling in the feeling of his warm, coarse hands travelling down her arms to settle on her hips once more. She could feel the hard plane of his abdominal muscles through their clothes. He was lean but there were strong muscle hidden below the surface.

"I've never felt this kind of need before, Ryder. I've had plenty of women; however, they do not compare to you. Your body...Your mind." He leaned down his lips brushing against her ear, he whispered, "You intoxicate me." His lips were soft, his sweet breath whispered against her skin. This left shivers running down her spine, quickening her breath as his words sunk into her. His hands began roaming her, as he trailed kisses down her neck to her collar bone. The fragile feel of her bones was in direct opposition to the strength of her muscles. Reyes found himself seduced by the gentle ridge of her collar bone and the soft yet firm slope of her shoulder muscles.

"Reyes..." Ryder moaned. Reyes' lips hungrily tasted her skin, leaving small nips and molten kisses down her throat, that shot electricity into Ryders body. She knew she was starting to fall into the mindless ecstasy of his touch and she didn't want it to stop. He pulled back, his hands stopping, he was unsure. Ryder slid a hand from his waist to rest against his neck. She could feel his pulse against her thumb. His pulse was strong and quick, the look in his eyes had her lost for words. He raised a questioning eyebrow, and Ryder could see the uncertainty lingering in his eyes. Was he second guessing?

 _No._

Without saying a word she pulled his lips to hers. His mouth was soft and gentle against hers. She could feel that he was restraining himself. His need pressed hard against her body. Ryder grabbed his waist and pushed him towards the bed, so that the back of Reyes' knees hit the bed causing them to tumble back, breaking their kiss.

Ryder straddled his waist, her breath hitching in her throat, from the arousal she felt under her. They resumed their kiss, tongues exploring, hands roaming. Her heart was thudding almost painfully in her chest. She could feel his heart matching her own. Ryder couldn't remember the last time that she felt this free. It was an intoxicating sensation, to not feel the pressure of the Initiative, her duty, or the crushing loneliness of her post.

The heat of their bodies was becoming unbearable. Ryder grabbed at the hem of Reyes' shirt and pulled it off, exposing his well defined muscles and caramel skin. She paused to admire him, but swiftly found herself drowning under the weight of desire. She began to kiss and nip his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. This elicited a gasp from Reyes' lips, causing him grind his hips against her in response. Groaning he said, "Ryder, I need you." His hands were shaking from the effort of restraining himself, sweat was beading on his chest and back.

"I know," Ryder said and sucked on his earlobe, which caused Reyes to moan, his eyes closed, fingers digging painfully into her thighs. She ignored the pain, reveled in it even, and pulled back and watched the effect roll through his body. He was still as stone, as the hunger and arousal washed over him, then his eyes flicked open. They were unfocused, his breathing was erratic. In a split second they focused on Ryders lips, a storm brewing behind the golden orbs. Their lips crashed together like a tidal wave, clinging to one another like a life boat. His hands dragged up her tank top exposing her midriff, his fingers pressed against her skin. One of his hands snaked up under her shirt to grasp the back of her neck, the other found its way to her breast, caressing it through her thin bra. His hands were warm and rough, his touch caused her to arch her back in pleasure. She ran her fingernails down his back relishing in the groan she heard from low in Reyes' throat.

"Ryder sorry to interrupt but, there is an emergency!" Kallo said over the intercom.

"Ignore him," Ryder growled out as she pulled him into a breathless kiss. She didn't want this to end, this mind numbing bliss was just the remedy to her issues. They broke apart to breathe right as Kallo interrupted again.

"Pathfinder, I'm sorry, but everyone has come back for the night, except Peebee. She said she would be at Tartarus, but Cora doesn't remember seeing her. Suvi and Vetra are too drunk to-"

"I am not drunk," a heavy Scottish accent butted in over the intercom.

"Get off that before you break it, Suvi. Vetra please take her to her bunk. Ahem- as I was saying, Drack has gone down to Tartarus, Jaal is checking Kralla's Song. We were hoping you would join the search."

"Ryder," Reyes panted, his cheeks flushed. "Kadara is even more dangerous at night. Perhaps we should help. I'd hate to have a crew member of yours hurt because I kept you."

Ryder sighed, resting her forehead against his lean muscled shoulder, her eyes closed. She moaned, "But I wanted a night off, and this was getting good..."

Reyes chuckled low in his throat, "I'll get you _off_ , another time."

Laughing she lifted her head to look at him. Her lips felt swollen, their hair was disheveled, and Reyes had a mark on the lower portion of his neck. Reaching out she rubbed a thumb over it, with the other hand she activated her intercom, "Alright, I'll be up in a moment, Kallo." Reyes lightly kissed her shoulder as she spoke, his lips leaving molten trails of desire lingering on her skin.

"This wasn't how this night was suppose to turn out," Ryder apologized. Reyes grinned pulling her close. His hands slid down to grasp her ass, as he bucked his hips gently.

"Let's just say this was a test run," he smirked, playfulness and lust dancing in his eyes, "Hmmm, or a sample of what will... _come."_

She smiled and shook her head at his crude pun. Leaning in she kissed his lips gently, savoring the way he tasted.

"Alas, duty calls. I have much to do tomorrow, as do you. We still have to discuss that missing cargo. If I stayed here, the only thing I would be doing in the morning would be you, Pathfinder."

Smiling Ryder pressed one more kiss to his throat then slid off of his lap. His erection blatantly bulged against his trousers, and from the way he grinned at her, he was completely unabashed about it. Ryder walked over to her full length mirror, adjusted her shirt and combed her hair with her hands.

Reyes stood up and went to retrieve his shirt. Surprised, Ryder said, "I didn't know you had a tattoo." It was of a dark red cobra, spanning down his right shoulder blade and down his back to his hips. It looked sleek and strong on his bronze skin.

He replied, "Yes, that was done back in the Milky Way. I was young," he pulled on his shirt then continued, "Fits my personality though, hm?"

Ryder nodded, chuckling, "Anything else I don't know about you, _Shena_?"

Reyes laughed, "That and much more, Pathfinder." He walked up to her, tilted her chin and kissed her deeply, his teeth capturing her lower lip, tongue seeking access. She granted his request and it left her breathless. He kissed her with such passion she thought she might catch on fire.

After they caught their breath he said, "I should go. It's dangerous that I am so effortlessly captivated by you Ryder."

"Good thing your a smuggler that eats danger for breakfast."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The next morning, Peebee came stumbling back onto the Tempest, smelling like a distillery, and a half empty bottle of wine in one hand, the other cradling her aching head. Ryder and Kallo stopped her in the cockpit, before she could slip into her _room._

Ryder was unperturbed, slouching against the pilots console in a overly large hoodie, her hair was disheveled and she held onto a cup of coffee for dear life. The soft fragrance of the dark coffee filled the immediate area, stopping Peebee in her tracks, long enough for Kallo to block her escape. He began berating her about her actions and what they had cost the crew. That being safe and checking in with the Tempest was paramount to a smoothly operating team.

"I was drunk and blowing off steam with some random guy, what are you, my mom?" Peebee said grouchy. "I can handle myself, Kallo. And you-" she rounded on Ryder, "I heard about you and your man, so you're one to talk!" She then stomped off to her escape pod.

Kallo stood looking at the closed door in stunned silence. Ryder sighed and sipped her steaming coffee relishing the bitter taste on her tongue, "Wake me up in a few hours." With that she left, the rarely lost for words Salarian, for her quarters. After finishing her coffee, Ryder collapsed face first onto the large bed. It faintly smelled like Reyes: soap, smoke, and a faint trace of gunpowder. She could feel the ghost of his lips tingling over her skin. Groaning in frustration Ryder threw the pillow over her head and attempted to sleep.

Hours later Ryder woke up with another pounding headache. Stumbling from the bed she made her way to Lexi's exam room. Ryder entered the room and saw Lexi at her desk, sipping on a cup of coffee, her eyes were bright and clear of any indication that she harboured a hangover. Lexi looked at Ryder's pitiful state and said, "I see someone still hasn't recovered from her risqué night."

Lexi stood, examined Ryder, then walked to her medicine cabinet and searched through the containers. Choosing one she handed a few pills to Ryder, "Take this with plenty of water. Should help within thirty minutes. In the mean time, shower."

Ryder took the pills, mumbled a short thank you, and headed to the galley. Once there she downed the pills with water, ate a nutritional block, then headed for the showers.

An hour later Ryder was dressed and feeling miraculously better. The headache had faded almost completely, and her nausea was nonexistent. She slipped on a leather jacket over her grey shirt, then pulled on her blue jeans. Scooping up her communicator she buzzed Reyes. After several tries it connected, she could hear a grunt and then Reyes' voice spoke in a gruff tone, "Pathfinder, what did you do to me last night? What did we drink? I've never been this hungover. It feels like a krogan clan, one by one, headbutted me."

Ryder stifled a laugh, "A six hundred and twenty year old scotch from Earth. And you didn't seem to mind at the time, I succeeded in helping you take a break from your problem of missing cargo. Speaking of which, should I come by so we can discuss?"

Ryder could almost hear his brain trying to process what she said and to decide about a meeting place. She heard a muffled thump and curse then, "Yeah, yeah, here is fine. Just-" a grunt, "let me get decently presentable..."

Grinning Ryder replied, "Of course, Reyes. See you soon. I'll bring some hangover pills Lexi gave me, they're a miracle drug, pants not required."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Reyes' black hair was damp and looked like it had just been swiftly slicked back, when Ryder stepped into his room in the Tartarus. "Hey there," she walked up to him and handed him a couple of the pills Lexi had given her earlier, "These should help." He gratefully took the medicine then smoothly slipped his arms around Ryder's waist and said, "What, no good morning kiss? Honestly Ryder, after everything I've-"

Ryder interrupted him with a kiss, then pulled back, "That better?"

Reyes had a ghost of a smirk dancing around the edges of his mouth and he replied, "Almost. Now, let's get down to business." He offered her a seat on the couch and poured them both a glass of water. He commented, "I get this shipped from Voeld. Better quality and less fuss." Ryder didn't reply, just sipped her water appreciatively. Reyes continued, "The pilot I have is very good at his job. You may have seen him in passing a few times, or here at the Tartarus." He picked up his glass and stared down into it a moment, before taking a few sips. "Alright about the cargo. A business rival- Zia Cordier- lifted it. I was moving it for a client," he said.

Ryder set down her glass, condensation was beginning to form on it and she questioned, "Well, what was the cargo?"

"No idea. Client paid extra for privacy," he chuckled, swirled the ice in his glass, and continued, "Considering my fees, it must be valuable."

Ryder hesitated, seeing if Reyes was joking. Then she said bluntly, "You didn't check...it could be a virus to wipe out our galaxy, or Kett intelligence that we desperately need, and you didn't check?"

Reyes put up a hand defensively, "Those are valid points Pathfinder, but honors got a price, and the client paid it."

Ryder sighed, running her fingers through her hair in exasperation, "How did this Zia person, get your cargo in the first place?"

Reyes scratched his nose in embarrassment then set his drink down. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He didn't look at Ryder and said, "Mmm...well her usual tactics: got my middleman drunk, then stole his ship and the cargo." Ryder huffed a short laugh, causing Reyes to glance at her, glad she wasn't too terribly upset with him. He continued, "When Zia stops in Kadara she likes to drink at Kralla's Song. Let's see if Umi has heard anything that could help."

Ryder stood when Reyes did and said, "I'll meet you there, I need to stop back at the Tempest." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and departed his company.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Reyes was already sitting at the bar, with an almost empty glass of whiskey, when Ryder entered Kralla's Song. The Song was comfortably crowded, the din of talking and mellow music gave the sense of some privacy, despite the account of people.

Walking up behind him Ryder, appreciated the way his shirt fit him from behind, and said, "You look like you're waiting for someone."

He chuckled and replied, "Hey, that's my line." He gestured to the battered stool next to him and Ryder joined him.

Umi sighed, "You two want a drink or a room?"

Reyes turned his gaze from Ryder to Umi, "Information actually."

Umi crossed her arms over her chest, "That'll cost more than a round of drinks, Reyes."

With a wink at Umi, Reyes replied, "The Pathfinder is good for it." Interrupting Ryder said playfully, "I'll expect a favor in return, Reyes."

Reyes turned his attention to Ryder. His face was serious when he said, "You're one person I'd happily owe something."

This display caused Umi to groan in disgust, "What do you want to know? The sooner you two are out of here the better."

Reyes flashed a grin at Umi, clearly enjoying her annoyance with them, "Has Zia Cordier be around recently?"

Umi scoffed, "You mean your ex? Yeah she was here."

Mildly surprised Ryder piped up, "Ex? Never good to make a rival out of someone you've slept with, Reyes."

His ears burning Reyes rubbed the back of his neck and awkwardly said, "Ah, _girlfriend_ is such a strong word. We occasionally had drinks... _ahem_...so Umi, was she here?"

"Yeah, she met a Salarian. Shifty guy I'd never seen before. Maybe it was the Charlatan." Umi shrugged and grabbed a bar towel and began polishing the top of the bar.

Reyes chuckled dryly, "Anything is possible," he downed the last of his drink and said, "You hear anything else?"

Umi nodded, "Yeah, said something about a meeting at Spirits Ledge."

Reyes nodded thoughtfully, "Thanks, Umi."

Umi slung the towel over her shoulder and grabbed the empty glass in front of Reyes. "Whatever, you didnt hear shit from me," She said turning away to deal with a sour looking human down in his cups, further down the bar.

Reyes turned his body to face Ryder, his fingers snuck out and brushed a stray hair from her face. "I can follow up on the collective lead, if you and your team check out the meeting spot."

Ryder gently took his hands in hers. His were by no means small hands, but they were delicate. Long fingered and dexterous. Ryder glanced down and studied them a moment. His caramel skin displayed a few white scars here and there. Ryder absent mindedly traced one of them with her thumb as she looked up at him questioning, "Reyes, be honest with me. Is this job about your clients cargo, or one-upping an ex?"

Smiling broadly a mischievous twinkle in his eyes he replied, "Why, Ryder...are you jealous?" She didn't reply just kept her face still, unperturbed. He burst into a deep chuckle, then finally regained his composure. "It's about the cargo," he said, the laughter still lingering in his voice. Squeezing his hand Ryder, slipped her hands away and stood. "Let's get to it then. I'll comm you if I find anything at Spirits Ledge."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Ryder stopped the Nomad near the front of the building that the dead drop had lead her to. Liam said to Peebee, "I have a bad feeling about this."

She snickered and elbowed him in the ribs, "Oh grow a pair." Liam grinned and made a rude gesture as they exited the Nomad and made their way into the building.

Hearing Ryder's team enter, Reyes called out from the back, "Ryder! Good, help me get this open."

Liam jumped at the chance and helped Reyes muscle open the shipping container. Reyes stared down into the empty container, a blank expression on his face. "It's empty," he said after a moment.

It dawned on Ryder what had happened and she pulled her pistol saying, "Shit. Reyes this was a trap." They all turned to the sound of the doors opening and a slow clap.

A woman came into view around another shipping container. She was armed to the teeth with heavy armor snug on her lithe frame. She had short cropped red hair, with freckles adorning her mildly tanned face. She said, "Bravo...I knew you'd figure it out eventually, Reyes."

Reyes' posture changed dramatically. He was normally in a relaxed state, calm, cool, and collected. This was entirely different. He was openly hostile towards the woman. "Zia, " he spat with vehemence.

Ryder was honestly surprised at his aggressive stance and tone of voice. She reached out and laid her hand on his forearm. Even through her gloves and the padded armor he wore, she could feel the tight steel of his muscles.

Zia smirked at the gesture and continued,"You could never resist a big payout."

Reyes' face turned into hard grin, "What can I say, Zia. I'm a greedy man."

Zia spat on the ground at Reyes, "That's why you don't have any friends, Vidal. You're selfish. I'm glad I left you when I did."

Ryder felt the back of her neck burn from anger. It suddenly blossomed into a burning hate at this woman who had once held Reyes in her arms. Ryder gritted out between clenched teeth, "Reyes may be greedy but he is a better man than you think."

Zia laughed, a raw mocking sound, "Oh, honey. You've no idea how wrong you are. But you will."

Reyes stepped forward, anger filling his eyes, his voice rough with the emotion, "Leave her out of this."

Zia scoffed her arms crossed, stance defiant,"Wow, you must really like this one, Reyes. Too bad what she needs protection from is you."

Blanching at her words he said quickly, "Cut the shit, Zia, why did you lead us here?"

"You've been taking all the good jobs in Kadara. People started to notice," Zia replied, unfolding her arms, a hand going to her pistol. This caused a ripple of similar actions from Ryder and her team. Zia's group of smugglers reflected the movement as well.

Reyes sighed, some of the anger fading to the background. Not gone, just put on the back burner. "So what? The local smuggling union got together to take me down?"

"Something like that." Zia replied, her fingers unclipping the pistol.

Reyes stood there a moment, motionless, then he ran a hand down his face and said, "Ah shit."

Then pistol and rifle fire exploded into existence in the small prefabricated building.

Reyes got a shallow bullet graze on his upper arm. Peebee had a small bruise forming on her cheek where a smuggler had elbowed her in his attempt to escape. Liam was kneeling next to her on the floor near the entrance, applying a cold compress to her face. Ryder stood next to Reyes, bandages in her hands while he sat on a shipping container. Ryder helped him take his padded jacket off to get better access to the wound. As he was rolling the short sleeve up above his shoulder, Reyes said softly, "Reyes, what did she mean...about needing to protect myself...from you?"

She applied an antibacterial salve then began wrapping the wound. He didn't say anything for a long moment, just watched her bare hands. "I live a dangerous life, Pathfinder. Different than yours, even though I know how harrowing yours is. I have enemies, as you saw. I have to be careful who I get close to," he trailed off as her hands secured the bandage. Ryder let her hands slide down his hand, holding it between hers, "Maybe you should stay low for a while, Reyes. Let this blow over."

Reyes touched her chin gently with his other hand, his thumb brushing against her lips, "Discretion is my forte." They were frozen there for a few seconds until Peebee yelled in the background at Liam to be more careful. Reyes dropped his hand but didn't drop his gaze. Those golden hazel eyes were like a warm sun. They reminded Ryder of a piece of dark amber, with flecks of dark leaves dispersed inside. Reyes spoke, his voice soft and tender, "What you said back there about me being a better man. Thank you."

Ryder just simply said, "Your welcome."

They broke out of their spell and began to gather their things when Reyes said, "I should clean up this mess. Zia was a piece of work but leaving her out in the open like this just doesnt seem right. I'll see you back in the city, Pathfinder."

Ryder replied, "Don't be a stranger, Vidal," and with a smile she left with her team.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 ** _Don't forget to like, follow, and comment!_**


	5. Hidden Beauty

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my mind_**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Hidden Beauty

"Come on Pathfinder, I know you can do better than that," Cora said, while circling low around Ryder.

They were sparring in the spacious cargo room of the Tempest. Sweat slicked both of their bodies. They had been sparring for roughly half an hour now, and both were getting tired.

Ryder grunted in respond and flicked a quick kick to Cora's knee. It was a glancing blow that Cora was able to shake off without much effort. Cora stepped close trying to trip Ryder; however, Ryder was able to avoid the attack, and pulled Cora into a backward rolling grapple.

The two biotic users thudded onto the mat, Ryder flipped herself onto Cora, grasping to get the blonde into a submission hold. Cora struggled, trying to break free, or throw Ryder off. Grunting, the blonde released a quick pulse of biotic power in an attempt to dislodge the stubborn Pathfinder. Ryder countered her attack with a hastily emitted biotic shield of her own, that caused Cora's pulse to slide off and dissipate.

Ryder grinned panting, "Won't work this time, Harper."

Cora struggled a moment more, her light complexion turning red from the effort, then she relaxed huffing with laughter, "Damn. You win, Ryder." Ryder got up and offered a hand to Cora, which she accepted graciously. As she stood she rubbed gingerly at her bruised side that she had received earlier in the session, "I was going for a war of attrition this time."

Ryder smiled saying, "You almost had me but I kept a reserve just in case. Wasn't completely sure it would work."

They walked together to their lockers, grabbed changes of clothes, their towels, and hygiene bags. "So Ryder," Cora said, pausing, trying to find the right words, "How did you get- you know...involved with Reyes? I mean I realize you met him here on Kadara, and that he was our angaran contact. I just want to know, did he take the first step?"

Ryder smiled bashfully, shouldering her bag she replied, "Well, yeah he definitely initiated it. He was very persistent. All silver tongue and drinks, that man."

Cora nodded a thoughtful expression on her face, "Yeah, Reyes is quite skilled with words. He actually introduced me to Alik, an ice runner I've been... _communicating_ with since Voeld."

Ryder raised an eyebrow at Cora and quietly questioned, "Alik? Naughty Cora, do you have a _man_?" She pulled Cora to a stop right before the showers, in the hallway of the Tempest. Realizing Cora probably wouldn't want anyone to over hear them, so she pulled Cora into the communal wash room.

Cora shrugged, her face turning a cute rosy pink, "Well...yeah. We haven't done anything yet! Alik is a complete gentlemen," She paused then grinned wickedly, her voice a whisper, "Even though sometimes I wish he wasn't."

Ryder laughed as they continued to talk while getting their showers. Cora, her hair soaped into a messy bubble called over the shower stall, "We've been emailing one another pretty regularly while he's away on runs, but since Reyes hired him, he makes stops on Kadara regularly." Cora paused, and rinsed her hair of the shampoo. Once the suds had spiraled down the drain she continued, "He wants to go out on an official date in a couple of days, and I know if I don't agree the next time we would be able to see each other again will be at least two months from now. So, what do you think?"

Washing away her body wash, Ryder contemplated what Cora had said. They would be leaving Kadara in a few days to return to the Nexus. It would help morale if the crew had one more chance to blow off steam before being confined to the Tempest for two weeks. Stepping out of the stall she snagged her towel, and wrapped it around herself. "Well, I think you should. I plan on informing the crew today that we'll be having an extended weekend, before we launch out for the Nexus, and Aya. I'll be spending some time with Reyes at some point if I can manage."

Cora's hand snaked out of the other stall and grabbed her floral printed towel. A moment later she walked out with it wrapped around her. Her blonde hair was slicked back with small beads of water hanging on the ends. Ryder was making her way towards the mirrors and sinks, her plain green towel also snug against her body. As she walked she dried her hair with a smaller towel, and Cora commented, "You seem happy, Ryder. I'm glad to see it. Reyes' seems a bit underhanded but, if he makes you happy then that's alright with me. Just so long as he's careful with you. If I find out he hurts you, I'll rip him to pieces with my biotics."

Ryder nodded, laughing, "I am happy- happier then I've been in a long while. I know he has a shady line of work, but he's sweet, compassionate, and willing to give me space if I need it. However, he's _very_ distracting. Although he understands that I've got a mission, and that the mission, and our people come first."

Smiling Cora said, "I think Alik could be a good one, Ryder. I'm kind of nervous about seeing him. This is our official first date. We've have a few too many drinks here and there, which lead to a lot of fun, but he's never over stepped. However, this feels different than other relationships I've had. Like- my heart won't stop racing when I think about him, or when we vid call. That's not normal for me, I'm usually pretty rational about relationships and have good control my emotions."

Turning to watch Cora as she combed her damp blonde hair in the mirror a few sinks down Ryder said, "That's called a strong attraction, Cora. Not just physically, but mentally- emotionally. This guy, Alik, he resonates with you. Just enjoy the moment, and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Cora's hand stilled, she lowered the brush and stared at herself in the mirror. Ryder went back to styling her hair when Cora said, "Live in the moment, huh..."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Ryder was swamped the next two days with reports and video calls with the Nexus, along with a few representatives with the Angaran Resistance, to strategize the logistics of the Tempest and it's supplies, that it would be carrying from Kadara and the Nexus.

As the video call flickered then faded from Ryder's personal video communicator, Ryder ran a hand wearily down her face. She was incredibly tired and she still had a few more reports to finish.

 _"Sam, what time is it?"_

 _"It's half past midnight. Perhaps you should sleep, Pathfinder."_

She rubbed at her tired eyes, nodded, then moved to her bed. Flopping down, not even taking off her clothes, Ryder fell into a deep sleep, akin to the sleeping of the dead.

She awoke to a soft knock on her door. "Hey, Ryder.." a pregnant pause then the voice continued, "It's Cora, may I come in?"

Ryder pushed herself up off her bed saying, "Yeah, come on in. Excuse the mess. I was up late."

The door slid open and Cora entered quickly, watching the door slide back closed. Ryder grabbed her comb and tamed her hair to decency, glancing at Cora quizzically. "What's up, Cora?"

The blonde biotic sat down on the edge of Ryder's disturbed bed, took a deep breath then blurted out, "I slept with Alik." she watched Ryder, wide-eyed, trepidation creeping onto her face.

Ryder carefully kept her face impassive and replied, "That's...a good thing...right?"

Cora's words poured out of her like a plug was pulled out of a drain, "Was it too soon? I mean it was great, he's so kind and I- I just...what if I messed up? I left while he was asleep...I felt embarrassed to let him see me in the light, what if he didn't like what he saw?"

Ryder sat down next to the panicking woman and wrapped an arm around her saying comfortingly, "Cora, hey- slow down. You've been thinking about this the wrong way. Alik likes you Cora, he wouldn't have asked you out or been such a patient guy these past few months. He's probably really confused right now, have you sent him any messages?"

With a guilty look Cora sniffed and shook her head. Ryder continued, "Look, let's comm him, you'll explain your misgivings, and we'll hear what he has to say. I'll be your emotional support, cheering you silently in the background."

This brought a bubbly chuckle from Cora. She said, "Okay, we can do that. But, I know I woke you up so please, take a moment for yourself. Would you like some coffee? I feel terrible for bursting in here with my problems, when you've got so much to deal with yourself." Cora stood quickly, but before she could take a step, Ryder grabbed her wrist and stood up along side the other woman.

"Hey, it's my job to help my team, Cora. I don't mind helping you through any problems you may have. That's what a leader is for, " Ryder paused, releasing Cora's wrist. She grinned mischievously saying, "Although I wouldn't mind a cup of joe."

Laughing Cora left to grab a couple of mugs of the rich dark coffee from the galley, while Ryder freshened up in the wash room.

With Ryder in the background, giving encouraging smiles and thumbs up, Cora spoke with Alik on Ryder's private video communicator. After the air was cleared between the two budding lovers, Ryder departed leaving them their privacy.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

She walking into Kadara, letting her boots take her wherever they fell.

After a while she found herself in a small open garden. An angaran was crouched, pruning a colorful alien plant that was larger than Drack. The gardner was wearing a pale tan floppy wide brimmed hat and a dark brown jumpsuit. He glanced up at the Pathfinder, with mild interest but just nodded for a greeting. Ryder gave him a small smile and wandered slowly around the small dirt packed garden, taking in the small gem of hidden beauty that was surrounded by harsh metallic structures.

Ryder sat at a small metal bench, whose dark green paint was peeling drastically from days in the relentless Kadaran sun. It was still early so the metal hadn't time to heat up, which she was grateful for, because she was wearing short purple gym shorts and a sleeveless white shirt with geometric designs. Around her neck she wore her large headphones, which were her constant companion when she was in casual civvies.

 _"Sam, would you record this a little bit. I feel like this will be a nice memory to replay when I'm...well...you know."_

 _"I've already started, as soon as you walked into the area, Pathfinder. I am in your mind after all. I could tell this felt important to you."_

Ryder smiled to herself, marvelling at the intelligence of the beautiful AI that occupied every corridor of her mind. He knew what she was thinking, her darkest nightmares, and her basic instincts. It was astounding what her father had created and how Sam had grown.

"Ryder," an exquisitely accented voice spoke from her left. Ryder snapped out of her reverie and saw Reyes standing, his mouth agape with surprise, with a book tucked under his arm. He was wearing a simple aqua blue shirt and black shorts, along with sleek slip on shoes. His clothes accentuated his lean toned body, and his olive complexion was brought to life by the rich blue.

Ryder stood swiftly, her heart doing a jig in her chest. He looked so relaxed, like he fit here, in this small niche of nature. "Reyes, hi. Uhm, are you okay?" He wasn't moving except for his chest rising, and falling with his breath and his eyes. His amber orbs, roamed her body, dark with hunger as they devoured her figure from bottom to top. She felt a deep ache from within at his expression as his eyes slid up her athletically toned legs, to the curve of her breasts, and then their eyes met causing electricity to shoot through her body to pool in her core. Ryder wanted him, badly.

Reyes stepped closer, but stopped short a pace away, his face a mixture of emotions that Ryder had no hope of deciphering. "Ryder, I wasn't expecting such beauty to grace my quiet reserve."

Fantasies flashed through Ryder's mind. They embraced and found themselves tangled together in the underbrush, lips locked together, their pulses uniting into one singular beat of passion.

Blinking out of her fantasy, Ryder gestured to their surroundings and looked around and said, "You own this?" She willed her pulse to slow as she forced her eyes away from his figure.

Reyes shrugged and motioned for Ryder to sit with him on the weathered bench. It seemed he had a better reign on his desires than Ryder did. He set the book, that he had been holding under his arm, in his lap once they sat down. It was well worn and in Spanish, and it said: La vida de Lazarillo de Tormes y de sus fortunas y adversidades. Lazarillo stood out to Ryder but she couldn't remember where she had seen it before. Reyes noticed her interest and said, "It is the story of Lázaro who is a poor boy from Salamanca. He serves many different masters and in doing so, sees the world for what it is." Reyes paused and gently thumbed through the pages lost in thought. Continuing he murmured, "It reminds me of my past, and helps to keep me grounded." Smiling ruefully he added, "As you already know, I have a tenancy to become a bit prideful."

Ryder grinned at him and patted his hand, "That you do indeed."

He captured her hand and gave it a quick kiss before he entwined their fingers and settled their clasped hands onto his thigh. "Shall we spend the day together, considering that you are leaving tomorrow morning?"

Smiling widely, excitement welling in her chest, Ryder replied, "I'd like that, Reyes."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Don't forget to like, follow, and comment!


	6. Starving

**_A/N: Switching it up a little this chapter. Let me know if you like it._**

 ** _Also thank you to everyone who has read this and stuck with it. You guys are the best_** , **_and I will forever appreciate it!_**

 ** _Warning Smut Below_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my mind_**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Starving

Laying on his thin bed, in the small alcove of his one room apartment, Reyes' mind was blissfully still. Like the water of a cool, icy blue lake. The kind of lake that was high in a remote mountain range, untouched by mankind. The reason for his unusually placid mindset was the figure that laid in his arms.

Ryder was laying against him, her back partially leaning against his chest, a soft snore coming from her open mouth. She had fallen asleep next to him as they lay in his bed, watching movie vids. One of her legs was throw over his, and his right arm that was underneath her head had grown numb. His left hand was resting on her bare abdomen, her shirt had ridden up when she shifted in her sleep earlier. Ryder's stomach was lean, but not overly muscular, the woman had her curves and Reyes appreciated those firm curves immensely.

His hazel eyes watched her sleep, even though he was terribly tired, he didn't want to go to sleep yet. She was leaving in the morning and he didn't want to waste a minute of her company. They had spent the day together, having lunch in the small garden, and dinner in his apartment while they watched movies.

He felt so drawn to this remarkable woman. She had so much riding on her shoulders, so many people depended on her to have the answers to all their problems. Shifting himself he felt entranced by her and couldn't help but want to kiss her. He gently adjusted her, to press his lips to her temple. She smelled like soap and something he couldn't put his finger on. _Jasmine maybe? Did she drink Jasmine tea regularly, or perhaps it was her soap?_

Ryder stirred slightly her eyes cracking open, then widening once she realized their entirely intimate position. She blinked up at the smiling smuggler, the intensity of his gaze caused a warm blush to rise up her neck to blossom completely throughout her cheeks. "Err, hey." she said, self conscious of her rumpled shirt and his warm hand laying undisturbed on her bare stomach.

"Hey, Pathfinder." he replied softly, humor dancing in his eyes. His fingers brushed lightly over her stomach, causing goosebumps to follow in their wake. He loved the way she unconsciously responded to him, especially when it caused her to blush. Her low cut shirt revealed the curve of her breasts magnificently, but his favorite thing was that her blushes started from her delicate collar bones. It aroused him more than he thought was possible.

"How long did I sleep, " then a shocked look crossed her face, before dissolving into a devastated look. She covered her face with her hands and wailed pitifully, "Oh no, I snored, didn't I?"

A deep laugh resonated out of Reyes' chest as he comforted, "Only a little." Then wrapping her up in his arms he growled into her ear, "It was very endearing , Ryder." He nipped at her ear as she giggled then repositioned herself to be face to face with him.

Reyes moved his free hand to slide down her back, cupped her ass with a mischievous look, then pulled her leg up onto his waist, pulling her flush with his body. She gasped at the pressure of his arousal, her lips parted and he took the opportunity to claim her lips.

Reyes rolled them so he was on top of her, they broke apart, breathless. "Damn Ryder. I'll never stop loving the way you kiss," Reyes murmured reaching a hand out to brush her hair behind her ear, caressing her face delicately.

A coy smile ghosting her lips Ryder questioned, "Love?" Her hand slipped underneath his shirt, caressing his back and sides as she questioned him. Her hips had a mind of their own, as they gently moved against him. Reyes could feel his erection pressing firmly against her body. He needed to reign in control, otherwise he may push her further than was acceptable. However, her lips were so very inviting, and he was inexplicably drawn to them.

"Haha, you won't catch me that easy, Pathfinder." He pulled her into another kiss, his fingers tangling in her hair. Reyes marvelled at how her lips were so soft, like velvet. He could lose himself in this woman.

In truth this stubborn, compassionate, and intellegent woman had indeed, captured his heart and mind. He could feel his world and perspective shift after their first mission together, and he would never be the same because of it.

However, the insecure part of him couldn't admit to himself, or her, that we was falling head over heels. He was unsure if she would accept him once she found out who he truly was, and that he had intwined himself with her for a purpose long before his emotions came into play.

At the moment his mind and body were rather distracted by the woman underneath him, to fret over his morals.

Reyes instinctively ground his hips against Ryder, as he kissed her, his tongue exploring her mouth. He could feel her hands moving along his back, fingernails gently scratching. He broke the kiss and growled out her name in her ear. He slid one hand around the back of her neck, sucking on her earlobe and nipping her neck. His other hand explored underneath her shirt.

Ryder moaned, her mouth inches from his ear and Reyes could feel his need flare to the point of no return. He helped Ryder pull off her shirt, tossed it to the floor, with his following shortly afterwards. Ryder stared up at him, her eyes taking in his olive skin and lean muscles. "Fuck. You are sexy as Hell, Reyes."

Grinning he replied, "I am a urchin compared to your beauty, my love." He fell on her, his lips hungrily kissing her neck and shoulders. He hastily pulling her bra off, and brought all of his attention to bear on her firm nipples.

"Shit, Reyes. You're killing me."

Smirking to himself he said, "Oh ho, Pathfinder. I'm just getting started. You'll be begging me soon."

Making a frustrated noise Ryder replied, "Reyes I'm begging _now_!"

Pulling back Reyes shook his head then kissed her until they were both lightheaded. He slowly crawled his way down her body, trailing kisses down to her pants. Then he looked up through his eyelashes at Ryder, asking silent permission.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 _"Fuck me. Sam a little privacy please?_ "

 _"Yes, Pathfinder."_

Ryder nodded a little too eagerly, and watched as his amber eyes broke from hers to the button of her pants. His limber fingers dexterously pulled her pants and panties of in one move. He pulled back and admired her bare body, his hands constantly roving her body appreciatively.

"Reyes, you seem to be forgetting something."

Cocking an eyebrow he said, "Oh? And what is that my love?"

Ryder, leaned up into a sitting position, forcing Reyes to pull back further to couch on the bed. She slid a finger into the waistband of his shorts pulling suggestively on them, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Ah ha ha, I see. Tis only fair," he chuckled and stood up next to bed and without hesitation pulled off all of his clothes. Ryder couldn't help but stare. The hard planes of his abdomen, down to his erection, and finally back up into his molten eyes. Feeling anticipation clenching in her gut and a white hot burning desire in her core, Ryder reached out and laid her hands on Reyes' waist pulling him close to kiss his abs. She let her hands explore, one gripping his firm ass, the other caressing along the length of his cock.

Reyes let out a shuddering groan, a muscle in his thigh twitched as the Pathfinder, left a trail of kisses downward. Looking up Ryder saw that Reyes had his eyes closed, a look of serious concentration in his face. Ryder swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, loving the way he moaned. After a few seconds of teasing she took him in her mouth, using one hand to stroke him while she sucked. Reyes' fingers dug into his thighs as she worked him. He was very close to losing control.

Feeling her pause, to use only her hands, the scoundrel took his chance. His eyes snapped open, fire burning within, and he push Ryder back onto the bed.

He knelt down, lavishing her thighs with hot desperate kisses. He slowly rubbed her clit as he pulled himself up to kiss her deeply. Ryder's breathing was becoming erratic, her heart felt like it was going to slam out of her chest. She was like her body had been starving these 600 years and only now was she being satiated.

Breaking away from her lips Reyes replaced his finger with his hot tongue and stars exploded behind Ryder's eyes, a loud gasp escaping her lips.

Feeling the vibration of his growl, which only furthered her pleasure, she began to quietly chant his name, as his fingers pumped a steady rhythm inside of her. She was beginning to lose her composure. It had been so long since her body had been touched by another, especially one so skilled. Her nerve endings felt alive and incredibly sensitive.

"Reyes, fuck- please! I need you, I want to feel you inside me," she cried out, desperate.

Reyes stopped, giving one last suck to her clit, his fingers sliding out of her. He stood, staring at her laying on the bed, exposed to him, as he sucked his fingers clean. His chest was heaving and his dick dripped with pre-cum, as he reached down lathering his length with the fluid. Positioning himself over Ryder he adjusted himself, his head over her entrance.

Ryder could feel her walls clamping, aching with such a ferocious need, that was foreign to her. Reaching down she grabbed his penis giving it a few encouraging stroke before using her legs to pull him closer.

Then he slowly pushing himself inside of her. They were both panting and Reyes was shaking like a drug addict off of his high, when he buried himself completely, a choked groan leaving his lips.

They lay there a moment, listening to each other's ragged breathing, feeling one another's heart thundering in their chests. Reyes pushed himself off of his elbows, and looked down at Ryder, a hand reaching to caress her face. Smiling Ryder, pulled his lips to hers and then wrapped her legs around his waist.

This signaled Reyes and he began a steady pace, kissing Ryders lips, her throat, and shoulders. He dropped down to his elbows, so that he could use one hand to caress Ryder's nipples and breasts, while the other tangled in her hair.

Arching her back Ryder could feel the build up of her climate fast approaching. "Reyes, Oh fuck me, Reyes! Come with me."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Reyes felt the walls of Ryder's vagina constrict around his dick and he about lost his mind. All thoughts disintegrated and everything boiled down to the feeling of the woman underneath him climaxing _because_ of him.

Thrusting his hands under the metal headboard of his bed for better purchase, he savagely thrust himself inside her deeply as he pushed himself over the edge.

His muscles jumped and danced along his body as he released himself. He vaguely realized that Ryder had cried out his name during his climax and that she now lay there her legs twitching, the walls of her core still studdering from the ravages of her own ecstasy.

He kept himself propped up, not wanting to crush the beautiful treasure below him. "That was worth 600 years on ice," he said, still breathless.

Ryder laughed and Reyes enjoyed the way it squeezed his dick. He felt like he had run around the planet. _T_ _wice_. Lightly kissing her forehead he said, "I'll get up now...if my legs let me."

Ryder pulled him down into a deep kiss before he could move to pull out of her. "I hate this part," she said softly, once she broke the kiss.

"What part?" Reyes propped himself back up on his forearms looking down at her.

Blushing gently she clarified, "You pulling out. It makes me feel empty."

Chuckling, a warm smile on his face he leaned down giving her a light kiss saying, "I can always fill you up again later, Ryder."

She laughed, pushing him away from her playfully. He pulled himself out of her and plopped beside her, content to hold her while they fell asleep.

They spent the rest of the short night tangled together slumbering peacefully.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The next morning Reyes woke the Pathfinder with caressing fingers and butterfly light kisses.

Reyes saw the smile beginning to creep onto Ryder's face as he trailed kissed down her arm to her wrist. Giving it the barest of nips he said, "Pathfinder, as much as I want to keep you in this bed and continue kissing every part of your body, I must acquiesce. You have a ship to run, and I have a contract I must deal with."

Her smile replaced by a soft frown she replied, "Hm. Yeah, I do have to get everything checked in and accounted for before we take off for the Nexus." Giving him a thoughtful look, her voice hopeful, "You haven't been on the Nexus in a long time. You could always come with me."

Matching her smile he said ruefully, "Alas, my place is here my dear. But when you get back, I'm claiming you for at least a week!" He pulled her closer, teasing her lower lip with his teeth, before moving his mouth to her throat.

Leaning her head to give him better access she replied, "A whole week, huh? I like the sound of that."

Reyes was already hard for her as they laid there tangled together on this thin bed. However, he knew if he kept her here, he would be late for his meeting with a couple of important contacts. Groaning with displeasure he pushed himself away and sat up, putting his feet on the floor. "You're a hard lady to resist, Pathfinder."

With a chuckle and a light kiss to his shoulder, Ryder slid off the bed to his shower unit, picking up her clothes as she went.

Once the Pathfinder had left, Reyes sat for a long moment on his bed, replaying everything that happened last night. He ached at her absence, but he had much to do while she was gone. Standing up he headed to his small shower unit grabbing a glass of whiskey on his way. He needed to relieve his tension and get his mind off the curve of Ryder's hips and those soft pink lips that drove him mad.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 ** _Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and liking my work. 3_**

 ** _Don't forget to like, follow, and comment_**!


	7. Special

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my mind._**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Special

Ryder stared down at the datapad in her hands, mentally calculating the amount of provisions they would need for staying on Kadara for two more months.

She also planned a pit stop in Aya, to disperse supplies between resistance groups and for Jaal to see his family.

 _I'm sure he misses them._

Chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully she looked up, watching the Nexus workers loading the supplies onto the Tempest. Vetra walked up and stood beside her. The turian glanced at the datapad in Ryder's hand and commented, "Everything looks good, Pathfinder. Figure we'll be taking off afterwards? "

Ryder nodded, "As long as everything stays on schedule, sure. Have you said your goodbyes to Sid? "

Grinning Vetra replied, "Yeah. She complained we're never on the Nexus for longer than a week. I prefer to keep moving, she knows that. Staying in one spot for too long makes me restless. "

Chuckling Ryder nodded, double checking the last of the provisions. Then turning her full afternoon to Vetra she said, "Alright, lets get this bird in the air. Sam, let the crew know we'll depart in an hour. "

Ryder and Vetra moved to the loading ramp as Sam replied, "Of course Pathfinder. "

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Later aboard the Tempest Ryder held a small cup of Jasmine tea, while staring out of her wide bay windows into the fantastical beauty that was the Heleus cluster. Kallo had them on course to Aya. It would take three days to get to Aya, spend a day there, then off to Kadara; which, would take another week and a half.

Sipping the warm tea, Ryder thought back on her last night with Reyes. To say that her mind had been blown was an understatement. He was incredible, and made her feel more alive than she thought possible.

However a small nagging thought wouldn't leave her mind. It felt like he was holding back the morning after their intimate pairing, and he was distant in the emails he had sent.

 _What do I expect though. It's not like he's one for monogamous and serious relationships...he may have other women. We never said we were exclusive._

Ryder sat down, cradling her tea cup, hoping that perhaps it had become unspoken between them. Feeling frustrated she set the cup down on the coffee table before her and put her head in her hands, feeling miserable. She was beginning to spiral into that dark pit of self doubt and loneliness.

 _"Pathfinder, if I may offer a life line... "_ Sam said to Ryder in their private channel.

"Of course, Sam. " she said, her voice hollow.

 _"When you are with him I pay close attention. He does indeed care for you. Especially sexually, his pupils dilate when he sees you and his heart rate raises drastically. If I did not know better I would worry for his health, when he is within your vicinity. "_

Ryder burst out laughing, "Thanks for spying on us Sam. Not creepy at all. "

 _"You are welcome. "_ Sam replied, deadpan. _He is, however, holding back from you, Ryder, "_ Sam said. _"Small indicators when he speaks about his work or anything personal. He is rarely completely honest with you. Will you confront him about it? "_

Shaking her head she replied, "No, I'll let him tell me when he's ready. I don't want to push him away into someone else's arms because I pried into his personal life, when he wasn't ready to open up to me. Just because I care for him and we had sex, doesn't mean I miraculously own him. "

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The Tempest was a day away from Kadara when Ryder got a call from Reyes on her personal communicator. He surprisingly asked her to a gala that Sloane was hosting the night the Tempest would be getting back to port. Ryder's stomach was full of butterflies at the prospect of being with Reyes in such an intense formal setting. She wondered if this meant that he was finally beginning to open up to her, or was it another maneuver of the dashing rogue.

The night of the gala she pulled Suvi, Lexi, Cora, Peebee, and Vetra into her quarters to debate what she should wear. Vetra and Cora were both vying for a comfortable and easy to pull off, black dress with a sling shoulder strap, much like a dark velvet flowing toga. Suvi and Peebee wanted Ryder to wear a dark shimmering purple dress with a plunging neckline and an decorative slit up the thigh to draw the eye.

Lexi was on the fence between the two and called Gil as the tie breaker. The engineer swaggered in a slick smirk on his face.

"Now, Pathfinder, why is it you neglected to call on me for such an important matter? Of course you should wear the purple one. You want to knock the breath from his lungs, correct? " he said. Ryder nodded meekly as the sound of laughter erupted into the room at her expression.

"Then it's settle. Let's get you ready to blow that scoundrels mind, " Gil said cheerfully, pulling the purple dress from the hangar.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Ryder stepped through the doorway of Sloane's Headquarters, feeling the familiar hollow echo of her nervousness in the pit of her stomach.

 _Just concentrate on not tripping Ryder..._ _Maybe Cora was right when she said to not wear these heels._

Glancing down at her feet, Ryder bumped into a man standing in front of the inner door of Sloane's HQ. "Excuse me, sorry! "

She looked up as the man, who was clearly a guard said, "Hold up, this is a private event. "

"I know, I'm meeting a friend. Why else would I be walking around Kadara dressed like this? "

Feeling a warm hand through the thin fabric of her lower back Ryder glanced over and saw Reyes. He was glaring daggers at the guard as he spoke, "Do not answer that, _friend_. " He glanced at Ryder momentarily before setting his amber eyes back on the hapless guard, "She's with me. Reyes Vidal. " He gave Ryder a wide smile, his eyes betraying the lust in their depths as they traveled the length of her form.

The rogue was wearing a well tailored suit of dark navy fabric with a crisp white dress shirt, and dark brown dress shoes to match. The rich navy of his suit accented his copper skin, sending Ryder's heart into a panic. He looked devastatingly handsome, standing there next to her. She could barely believe the suave man before her was part of the dark underbelly of society.

The guard glanced down at his list, making a dour face, before he glanced back up and gruffly said, "Go on in. "

Reyes winked at Ryder and took her by the hand leading her through the next doorway into the festivities. Scattered in loose clumps around the room, where people of various affiliations and status within Sloane's ranks. Reyes guided me towards an Angaran woman who turned to greet us.

"Reyes Vidal. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show, " the Angaran woman said a coy smile playing on her lips as she spoke in an mildly condescending tone.

Reyes winked at Ryder and replied to the other woman, "Remember what I said about _fashionably late_? " He extended his hand and deftly captured the Angaran's hand for a chaste kiss.

She smiled warmly and extracted her hand from his. "Hush, you scoundrel. Now introduce me to this radiant woman beside you. "

Reyes turned to the Pathfinder, a hand slipping around her waist in a silent display. "Pathfinder Ryder, meet Keema Dohrgun. She's the Angaran representative to Sloane. And might I say it? A friend. "

They shook hands politely as Ryder stated, "It's a pleasure, Representative. You look lovely tonight. I was afraid I was over dressed for the occasion. Glad to see my engineer wasn't wrong. "

Keema delightfully surprised and flattered replied, "Oh, please call me Keema. Reyes mentioned your professionalism. I'm glad Reyes brought you. You're all he talks about lately. "

Keema turned towards Reyes and stage whispered, "She's even more beautiful than you said. I'm not sure you deserve such a fine woman. "

Reyes' ears burned while Ryder chuckled, "Is that so? "

Before Keema could continue embarrassing the smuggler he interrupted, "Excuse me, ladies. As much as I would _love_ to hear more, there is something I need to take care of. "

He pulled his arm from Ryder's waist, intent on his business, but Ryder quickly excused herself and stopped him near the exit. "Abandoning me already? "

"It won't take long, I promise. There are important players here tonight. You should mingle... maybe make a good impression or two. It's known that Sloane despises you and the Initiative, therefore getting the favor of a few major players in her court would do wonders for your mission. "

Feeling the sting of embarrassment, annoyance filled her stomach, and she spat out angrily, "Do you treat all of your dates this way, or am I just special? "

Pulling Ryder closer he ran a soothing hand up and down her arm. "You know you are Ryder. There are no other women that compare. I'll make this up to you. Promise. " He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before taking his leave.

Trying not to let her feelings betray her in this room full of politicians, Ryder snagged a glass of champagne from the bar and downed it. Seeing Sloane beckon her, the Pathfinder begrudgingly stepped up to the dias.

"I see that Kaetus needs to vet the guest list more thoroughly. " Sloane sat, swirling a glass of wine between her fingers as she looked Ryder up and down. Her face was hard, but her eyes held the small flicker of appreciation.

Biting back a sardonic reply, Ryder forced a calm replied, "I'm here with a friend. If that's an issue I can go. "

"It seems your... _friend_ has made himself scarce. You should be more careful, Pathfinder. Many here dislike that weasel and seeing you with him will only hurt you more. Kadara's hospitality is fickle, it can shift at any time. Go. Enjoy my party and tell your Initiative goons they better be more cautious, while in my territory. They try my patience. " Sloane took a delicate taste of her blood red wine, effectively dismissing the Pathfinder.

Ryder turned and made her way down the dias, attentive to the hem of her dress, not wanting to trip and further lower her status to these jackals.

For awhile she talked with other attendants, chatting casually trying to mend what broken fences she could, in a short period of time.

After a frustrating conversation with one of Sloane's lieutenants, Ryder decided she was getting dangerously close to over staying her welcome.

She was however, determined to find Reyes and get an explanation of his sudden abandonment. She spotted Keema Dohrgun standing near the bar and approached her. "Keema, have you seen Reyes anywhere? "

"Leave did he? Don't feel bad Ryder, he's a hard man to pin down. Slippery, that one, " Keema said offering a glass of champagne to Ryder.

Ryder accepted the glass, sipping on it as she spoke, "Any idea what he is up to? "

Keema glanced over to Sloane then back at Ryder, "It's better to not worry about what Reyes Vidal does, my dear. Just enjoy the party, it's not often we get to relax with free drinks. "

Ryder made a noncommittal grunt as she searched the overly decorated room for the dark haired smuggler.

"You know he likes you, right? "

"I know. He thinks he's so subtle, but it's pretty clear. It's just hard to trust him when he never tells me his plan. "

"He's a complicated man. Give him time, Ryder. He'll come around. " Keema laid a comforting hand on Ryders forearm.

"You're probably right...you _have_ known him longer, " Ryder acquiesced.

Excusing herself from the Angaran representative, Ryder slipped out of the gala, intent on finding Reyes. If she couldn't find him she would leave and do something better with her time.

Making her way into the hallway outside of Sloane's gala, Ryder tried her comms but to no avail.

 _"Pathfinder, according to idle conversation I registered while you were in the gala, Mr. Vidal is most likely in that storage room to your left. "_ Sam chimed on the private channel.

"Alright then, let's see what he's up to. "

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Ryder stepped up to the door of the storage room and as it slid open she heard the unmistakable voice of Reyes.

"Damn it. Why can't serial numbers be in the same spot? "

Ryder found him rummaging in the containers and crates, too distracted in his quest to take notice of her presence. "'Take the night off.' he says, 'It'll be fun!' he says. You seriously ditched me to rummage in Sloane's stuff? I should've known you were up to something when you asked me to join you at this event. " Ryder stalked angrily into the room, her frustration with the entire, ridiculous situation coming to a head.

Reyes gave ground, raising his hands trying to placate the irate Pathfinder. He had removed his coat and his navy vest fit to his body, like it had been sculpted for him. "Ryder! It's not what it looks like! I was just on my way back. "

Her hands on her hips she questioned bitterly, "So you're _not_ using me as a distraction? "

Wincing he replied, "Okay, yes, but it's for both our benefit! I promise. "

"Damn it all, Reyes. Be honest with me. You've been making a lot of promises- "

As her voice began to rise, Reyes grabbed her and pulled her close, covering her mouth with his hand, "Shit- someone is coming, be quite. "

Trying to slow her breathing she watched Reyes' face as he listened to the footfalls come closer and the two guards voices becoming clearer. He lowered his hand from her mouth, letting it fall to her shoulder, his other hand tight on her waist.

"We need a distraction, if they catch us in here, it will be bad for me. Worst for you. Sloane hates you, Pathfinder. "

 _Shit, he's right._

Biting her lip in exasperation she made a split second choice. Ryder pushed him against the containers, wrapping her arm around Reyes' neck, digging her fingers into his hair Ryder pulled him into a hard kiss, letting her anxiety and frustration out on the his unsuspecting lips. He submitted to her, his hands pulling her closer. Excitement thrummed through her body, melding with her anger and hurt.

 _I can't believe I'm kissing him after the crap he's pulled._

Letting out a soft groan Reyes pulled one of her legs up around his waist, utilizing the high cut slit of her dress, his calloused hands grazing against the soft skin of her thigh.

"Oh- ahem- sorry, " a guard said as she found the couple deeply engrossed in one another in the storage room.

The other guard commented, "Guess Sloane is already serving the good stuff. "

They headed away from the storage room, leaving the couple to their intense business.

Reyes opened his eyes, checking that the guards had indeed left. He broke away from Ryder's lips though his hands didn't remove themselves from her waist or her bare thigh. "I think we're in the clear. " he whispered softly, his accent flooding his voice.

His amber eyes gazed into hers. Ryder could hear her pulse in her ears from the thrill. "That doesn't mean I'm not upset with you. This was just a distraction. "

The hand on her thigh was warm and the soft caresses was driving her mad when he spoke, his voice barely above that accented husky whisper, "I have something to make up for it all. "

Ryder's breath quickened at his suggestion, even though she tried to tell herself that she shouldn't be giving into him so easily. The heat between them dissipated as Reyes pulled away and climbed up to a cargo box against the wall. He rummaged inside the highest one, dull clinks coming from within the container. A moment passed and he pulled free a dark bottle. "Ahh, here it is. I knew Sloane was holding back. "

Jumping down, a triumphant expression on his face he cradled the bottle in his arm, "This here is the only bottle of Mount Milgram in Andromeda. Triple- distilled and 645 years old. This isn't just whiskey- it's treasure. " He looked lovingly at the bottle, a boyish smile on his lips.

"You know just what my weakness is. How come I know none of yours? " Ryder frowned at the ludicrous sight.

Reyes pursed his lips giving Ryder a thoughtful look, "You're my weakness, Ryder. "

That gave her pause and she stood there, lost for words. Holding out his hand he said gently, "Come. Sloane wouldn't appreciate us lingering here with our pilfered goods and I should explain a few things to you. "

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

They arrived to a rooftop balcony of a high rise building butting against the ship port. It had a clear view of the sunset against the rocky landscape of Kadara and her Port.

"What is this place? " Ryder asked looking around at the view, spotting a small round table and chairs near the railings of the edge of the balcony.

"A friend of mine owed me a favor. This place is that favor. " Reyes gestured to the small table for two and set the bottle down on the wire frame table. "Join me? "

A beatific smile spread on Ryder's face as she took the proffered chair as Reyes assisted her to her seat.

They passed the bottle between themselves as they watched the smoldering sun slowly dip its way below the craggy horizon.

"What were you really doing in Sloane's storage? " Ryder asked.

"Well...initially it was for a job. A frivolous dispute within Sloane's ranks. Then I realized she stashed valuable treasures, like this whiskey. "

"I see, " she paused thoughtfully, "Why not be honest with me? I understand you've got a job to do, as do I. "

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, running a hand through his dark hair. "I have never been good at being honest, Ryder. You make me want to try though I sometime...fall back into bad habits. "

Ryder could feel the last of her irritation fade at his words.

 _He's trying. For me._

Changing the topic Reyes asked, "So...is Andromeda everything you hoped it would be? " He fiddled with the lip of the vintage whiskey bottle, his face an impassive mask, his eyes careful and guarded.

"Every day is an adventure. Even my nights off are interesting. " She smiled warmly at Reyes. It was an honest, open smile, full of affection. Reyes wasn't sure he deserved such a smile.

"What about you? Why did you join the Initiative, Reyes? "

Reyes kept his gaze towards the dying light of the molten orb on the horizon, while he took a long swig of the whiskey bottle. The golden twilight reflected in his hazel eyes, igniting the gold within their depths. His dark, full lips were pressed into a thin line when he finally spoke, "I wanted to be someone. "

When he heard no reply from Ryder he finally broke from the spell of the dying day to look at the radiant woman across from him. Her expression was indescribable. The closest word Reyes could formulate was, endearment. It was so much more though. The intensity of the emotion in her eyes and the lines of her mouth, made Reyes' heart thud painfully in his chest. He didn't deserve such a magnificent creature.

Ryder reached out her hand and touched the back of his hand that was laying flat on the table. It was a small gesture, a question and reassurance wrapped into one slight brush of skin. "You're someone to me. "

Guilt raged inside of the smuggler, but he found himself kissing her before it had a chance to break free. He loved her, yet he couldn't be completely truthful with her. It was for her own safety, and the safety of all those that surrounded him.

Would she hate him afterwards? He wouldn't blame her.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 ** _Don't forget to like, follow, and comment!_**

 ** _A/N:_** ** _Thanks for reading everyone! I plan on wrapping this up after a couple of more chapters. Please look forward to it!_**


End file.
